Aku dan Rambutku
by VodkaMelon
Summary: Inilah akibatnya jika kau tidak ingat umur, Mayor. Chapter 3, yeha.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ **NATSUME** _always~_

_Author : _**Amy**

_Warnings_ : Miss typo, ancur, kata-kata kasar, maksa, garing, dsb

* * *

.

.

.

.

_KOTOR_

—adalah satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan rumah ini. Celana berada di atas lemari, baju kaos berada di atas meja makan, sampah plastik dan tisu bekas ingus bertebaran di lantai, piring dan peralatan makan yang menumpuk di dapur, lantai penuh debu, dan buku-buku tebal yang berserakan.

Sangat normal apabila lemari baju jadi sarang tikus.

"Wah, sejak kapan rumah ini kotor sekali?" ujar Thomas, baru sadar.

.

.

.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, … kira-kira ada tiga belas piring yang dibawa Thomas bertumpuk, bahkan tinggi tubuhnya kalah dengan tinggi piring. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan keseimbangan penuh ia berjalan menuju rak piring. Untung tidak ada angin. Satu hembusan nafas Saibara saja bisa menjatuhkannya.

Tapi, tak sengaja ia menginjak mainan bebek milik Stu, dan ….

"WUAAAAAA!"

_Hup hup hup!_

Sedetik sebelum semua piring jatuh, dengan lincah Thomas berhasil menangkap semuanya kembali. Ia tersenyum bangga mengingat aksinya, langsung berpose dan tertawa-tawa dalam hati. _'HAHA! GUA AWESOME!'_ pikirnya narsis.

_**KRAAK!**_

Ia meletakkan piringnya terlebih dahulu di lantai, baru kemudian terjatuh. Mukanya pucat menahan sakit. Aksi sok mudanya barusan membuat encoknya kambuh.

.

.

.

.

"Seribu, empat ribu, tujuh ribu … tujuh ribu lima ratus delapan puluh. Haaa~ah, hanya segini? Lagi-lagi makan malam nanti nasi kare," lirih Claire menatap seluruh uangnya. Sudah dua bulan ia mengurusi ternak milik kakeknya, penghasilannya selalu di bawah 20.000 Gold.

Ia menatap pintu rumahnya yang usang. "Andai, andai saja ada uang jatuh dari langit."

_BRAAK!_

"Claire! Tolong aku!"

"Huh? Mayor? Bukankah kau sakit pinggang?" Claire mengangkat wajahnya. "Hei, seharusnya ketok pintu dulu!"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" ujar Thomas sambil duduk di sofa tamu.

"Apa?" tanya Claire, bingung. Thomas hanya menatapnya tajam, tidak menjawab. "Kenapa malah diam? Cepat jelaskan!"

"Hei, aku ini tamu!"

"Siapa bilang kamu babu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seorang tamu harus disediakan minum!"

Urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Claire. _'Hah, banyak maunya,'_ pikirnya sambil menuju dapur.

.

Thomas menyeruput teh yang disediakan Claire, kemudian menghela nafas lega. "Claire, kamu bisa menjaga rahasia, 'kan?"

"Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

_Sraat …._

"_WHAT_ _THE HELL_? Selama ini kau pakai wig?" teriak Claire melihat Thomas yang melepas _rambut_nya.

"Bukan! Yang dulu itu rambutku! Tapi, sekarang …." Mata Thomas berkaca-kaca.

Claire memiringkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Begini ceritanya …."

.

.

Tok tok tok

"_Masuk," lirih Thomas, mempersilahkan._

_Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang—yang dikenal seluruh kota bernama __**Karen**__, membuka pintu. "Mayor~ Aku datang menjenguk~" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Terima kasih …," ujar Thomas, serasa ingin menangis, jarang-jarang ia diperhatikan seperti ini. Sekarang ia sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas kasur. Dokter Trent mengatakan ia harus istirahat yang cukup kalau mau sembuh._

_Karen meletakkan barang yang ia bawa di meja._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Thomas penasaran._

"_Obat," jawab Karen, tersenyum. "Ayah saja sembuh sesudah makan obat ini!"_

"_Oh, ya?"_

_Karen melihat jam dinding. "Ah, maaf, Mayor. Aku membawa obatnya saja dulu, masih ada urusan yang belum aku kerjakan."_

_Thomas agak sedikit kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku."_

"_Dimakan, ya obatnya!" pesan Karen sebelum menutup pintu._

_Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Thomas melirik pada obat yang ditawarkan Karen. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke arah meja dan mengambil barang itu. Ia membuka tutupnya dan … mendapati benda tidak jelas di dalam sana. Saking bahagianya, Thomas tak menyadari keanehan bentuk benda itu._

"_Selamat makan~"_

Hap!

**GLEGAAAR!**

.

.

Claire hanya terbengong-bengong mendengar cerita Thomas. _'Kasihan sekali, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula …,'_ pikir Claire, malah berpribahasa. "Memangnya Mayor tidak tahu kalau rasa makanan buatan Karen itu _super-duper-extra-extreme_?"

"Aku lupa saking bahagianya …," lirih Thomas sedih.

Claire _sweatdrop_. _'Bodoh,' _pikirnya. "Lalu? Mau minta tolong apa? Kalau mau minta tumbuhkan rambut, minta saja sama _Witch Princess_."

Thomas menatap lantai. "Sudah, tapi …."

"Tapi?"

"—dia membuat kepalaku jadi medusa." (1)

Claire tertawa terbahak-bahak. Thomas hanya merengut kesal.

"Kenapa malah minta tolong padaku? Yang lainnya, 'kan bisa?" tanya Claire, bingung.

"Aku mau minta tolong pada Ellen, tapi dia tidak kuat lagi membuat obat. Kalau dengan yang lain nanti mereka mentertawakanku. Jadi, aku mau minta tolong padamu untuk membuat obat itu. Caranya sudah kucatat." Thomas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. "Nama obatnya 'Nasi kare luar biasa'."

'_Norak amat …,'_ pikir Claire, _sweatdrop_ bagian kedua. "Sini, biar kulihat."

.

_Bahan yang dibutuhkan :_

_1. Potongan kuku kaki milik orang berumur di atas 50 tahun_

_2. Rambut putih milik orang berumur di bawah 25 tahun_

_3. Bahan-bahan untuk kare biasa_

_4. Bumbu yang hanya diketahui oleh Master Kare_

_5. Bumbu yang paling penting : __**cinta**_

.

Claire muntah membaca catatan itu, terutama diakibatkan yang nomor 5. "Apaan, nih? Bahannya aneh semua! Susah lagi! Nomor 4 apalagi! Apaan tuh 'bumbu yang hanya diketahui oleh Master Kare'?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan marah padaku, dong," ujar Thomas merengut. Tanpa rambut, kepalanya yang bulat terlihat semakin bulat. "Kalau kau bisa membuatkan aku obat ini, akan kuhadiahkan sebuah pulau dan sebuah rumah."

Claire melotot. "Tumben baik? Yah, tak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagipula aku kekurangan uang. Baiklah kalau begitu! Kuterima!"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

.

.

Claire menatap catatan itu lekat-lekat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mayor, apa kau tahu orang yang berumur di bawah 25 tahun mempunyai rambut putih?"

"Rambut putih?" Thomas berusaha memutar otaknya. "Kalau perak aku tahu."

"Sama saja!" Claire tersenyum lebar. Bahan nomor 3 sudah dia dapatkan, ditambah dengan yang ini tinggal 3 bahan lagi. "Dia tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia sering muncul di Forget Me Not Valley," ujar Thomas, mengingat-ingat. "Sebagai pencuri."

"Hah? Maling? Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

Thomas menggeleng. "Hanya dia yang aku tahu."

Claire menghela nafas. "Namanya?"

"Skye, _Phantom Skye_."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

.

(1) _Medusa_ : Wanita berambut ular

.

HANCUR~!

HANCUR~!

#galau

AA~ARGH! Sudah lama tidak membuat cerita jadi hancur! DX Ceritanya maksa pula! DXX #gigit meja

Ah, ya. Pair utama di sini : _SkyexClaire_. Tuh pencuri muncul chapter depan—kalau kulanjutkan. :(

.

_Review_, **please**? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : _NATSUME_

**Author** : _Amy_

**Warnings** : OOC, typo, garing, tak nyambung, maksa, dkk.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Membersihkan kandang hewan__ ternak__. __**Check!**_

_Memberi makan hewan ternak. __**Check!**_

_Membersihkan rumput liar. __**Check!**_

"Hm, apa lagi yang sudah, ya?"

_Menjual sebagian hasil ternak. __**Check!**_

_Membersihkan rumah. __**Check!**_

Sepasang mata biru melotot gembira pada catatan yang dipegangnya. "SELESAA~AAI!" teriaknya sambil merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Kemudian ia merentangkan tangan ke atas. "Sekarang aku bisa pergi ke Forget Me Not Valley!" ujarnya riang.

Mengapa ia begitu gembira?

Karena sejak ia datang ke Mineral Town, Claire tidak pernah menjelajahi Mineral Town selain ke supermarket (untuk beli bibit dan kebutuhan) dan toko penjual hewan ternak. Ia selalu bekerja dari siang hingga sore dan sesudahnya ia langsung jatuh tak bergerak di atas kasur—tidur maksudnya.

'_Akhirnya … setelah dua bulan tinggal di sini aku bisa jalan-jalan!'_ pikir Claire, senang tiada tara. Ia berguling-guling mengacak tempat tidurnya, namun 5 menit kemudian ia menghentikan aktifitasnya karena teringat sesuatu.

"…."

Claire beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu memeriksa isi peti yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah peta.

….

Peta Mineral Town.

….

"Forget Me Not Valley itu … dimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Silahkan masuk."

_Tok tok tok!_

"Masuk saja."

_Tok tok tok!_

"MASUUUK!"

_Tok tok tok!_

"ARGH! SIAPA, SIH? AKU BILANG MASUK SAJA! LAGI SAKIT PINGGANG, NIH!"

"Bagaimana saya mau masuk kalau pintunya anda kunci, Mayor!"

Mayor berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ruang tamu, lalu ia membuka pintu. Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan raut bingung di wajahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Thomas.

"Err … Forget Me Not Valley itu dimana?" ujar sang gadis dengan nada ragu.

….

Mata Thomas menyipit. "Hah? Masa' itu saja tidak tahu?"

"Habisnya aku jarang keluar dari ladangku …."

Mata Thomas semakin menyipit. "Kalau jalan ke Forget Me Not Valley, 'kan kamu bisa tanya ke temanmu di sini."

Mata sang gadis berubah sendu. "Aku … tidak punya teman, Mayor."

….

Thomas terdiam, kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Haa~ah, makanya jangan terlalu keras bekerja, Claire."

Claire mengkerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi, bagaimana, nih, Mayor? Kalau begini aku tidak bisa membuat kare luar biasa."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Thomas akhirnya setuju. "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi, antar dulu aku ke klinik, ya?" ujar Mayor.

Claire kembali menampakkan raut wajah bingung. "Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Menyembuhkan sakit pinggangku, dong!"

.

.

.

_Cklek!_ Bunyi pintu klinik terbuka.

"Selamat datang!" sambut seorang gadis berpakaian suster sambil tersenyum manis.

Seorang lelaki gemuk dan pendek *Author ditendang Mayor* masuk dengan seorang gadis yang menatap ruangan klinik dengan tatapan _'WAW!'_

Gadis berpakaian suster itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Wah, Mayor Thomas! Anda akhirnya mau menerima saran Dokter, ya?" ujar sang suster sambil mendekati Claire dan Thomas. "Lho? Nona di sebelah Mayor ini …."

Sang suster melotot.

"UWAAH! PENDATANG BARU ITU, YA? IYA, 'KAN? AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BERTEMU DENGANMU! MANISNYA~!" teriak sang suster tiada jeda. Ia menatap Claire seperti baru melihat barang langka.

Claire bengong dengan bunyi _'ngiiiing'_ menggema di telinganya. "A-anu …."

Sang suster sepertinya sadar dan sikapnya berubah lembut. "Aduh, maaf, ya tiba-tiba aku teriak tidak jelas. Soalnya begitu inginnya aku bertemu denganmu sampai aku berharap agar kamu sakit," ujar sang suster senang.

'_Hah? Enak saja!'_ pikir Claire.

"Aduh, ada apa, sih ribut-ribut?" Seorang lelaki berpakaian Dokter dengan sebuah stetoskop menggantung di lehernya. Ia mendekati Claire, Thomas, dan sang suster.

Sang suster mendekati dokter tersebut. "Dokter, gadis ini sang pendatang baru."

Sang dokter menatap Claire. "Oh, jadi kamu—"

….

….

"Dokter?" tanya sang suster, bingung karena tiba-tiba sang Dokter terdiam.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, saya dokter di sini. Nama saya Trent. Dan gadis ini adalah suster di klinik ini, Elli."

Claire tersenyum. "Nama saya Claire."

Pandangan Trent beralih ke Thomas, ia tersenyum. "Lalu, Mayor. Apa anda menerima tawaran saya?"

"I-iya," Thomas menjawab ragu.

Trent kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, silahkan ikut ke ruangan saya," ujarnya sambil membalikkan badan.

Thomas pun mengikuti Trent berjalan ke ruangan pemeriksaan.

Tinggal Elli dan Claire yang terpaku menatap punggung Trent dan Thomas. "Mau menunggu di ruang tunggu?" tanya Elli.

Claire menatap Elli. "Iya."

.

.

Claire sedang duduk menunggu di ruang tunggu. Sedangkan Elli masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan untuk membantu Trent.

'_Eh, tunggu! Kalau ada cara menyembuhkan sakit pinggangnya kenapa dulu tidak langsung saja? Jadi, tidak perlu dijenguk Karen dan menjadi botak,_' pikir Claire, bingung.

Baru saja ia berpikiran seperti itu, tiba-tiba ….

_KREK KRAK KRAK!_

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

_KRAK KREK KRAK!_

"GYAAAAA! TIDAAAAK!"

_KRAK KRAK __**KRETAK!**_

"AAARGH! TULANGKU! TULANGKU PATAH ITUUUU!"

….

….

Claire bengong sebengong-bengongnya dengan setetes keringat dingin turun di dahinya. _'Ternyata … ini alasannya ….'_

.

.

Thomas keluar dengan wajah seperti habis _dikitik-kitik_ dewa kematian (?). Kondisinya: muka pucat, kaki gemetaran, dan ada benda seperti arwah keluar dari mulutnya.

"… Tulang anda tidak apa-apa, Mayor?" tanya Claire ragu-ragu.

Sambil tertunduk, Thomas menjawab, "… sedikit …."

Trent keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah _innocent_. "Hahaha, bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik 'kan, Mayor?"

'_Iya, baiiiik banget, sampai kupikir aku bisa pergi ke akhirat tadi,'_ pikir Thomas.

.

Claire tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Dokter. Kami permisi dulu."

Trent menatap Claire. "Lho, tidak mau ikut diperiksa?"

Claire menggeleng, dalam hati ia takut tulangnya ikut dipatahkan juga. "Tidak, saya hanya mengantar Mayor ke sini," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," sambung Claire sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau merasa kurang sehat silahkan datang kemari, ya!" ujar Elli sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," ujar Claire sambil menutup pintu klinik (Thomas hanya berjalan diam mengikuti Claire).

….

….

Kesunyian pun menyusup di antara Trent dan Elli.

"Dokter?"

Trent sadar dari lamunannya. "Eh?"

"Kenapa wajah Dokter memerah?" tanya Elli, bingung. "Demam, ya?"

Trent pun salah tingkah. "Tidak, kok. Ayo, kembali bekerja!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, dimana Forget Me Not Valley itu, Mayor?"

"Sebentar lagi, kok! Sebentar lagi sampai."

_15 menit kemudian._

"Mayor~ Benar ini jalan menuju Forget Me Not Valley?"

"Iya, benar! Jangan ganggu, ah! Merusak konsentrasi saja!"

'_Huh, mentang-mentang sudah sembuh,'_ pikir Claire.

_20 menit kemudian._

"… Mayor!"

"Apa lagiii?"

"Katanya sebentar lagi! Tapi, kita semakin masuk hutan, nih!"

Thomas melihat sekelilingnya. Pohon, semak belukar, akar-akar pohon yang menyembul dari balik tanah, burung dan hewan khas hutan lainnya bertebaran. "Eh, lho! Kita dimana?"

'_Ini orang habis kena hipnotis, ya?'_ pikir Claire. "Ah, rugi waktu mengikutimu, Mayor!"

Thomas mengkerucutkan bibirnya. "Habis … sudah satu bulan aku tidak pergi ke Forget Me Not Valley …."

Claire menyipitkan matanya. _'Dasar pikun!'_ pikirnya. "Bilang, dong sebelumnya kalau lupa," ujar Claire, kesal.

Alis Thomas merengut. "Tapi, aku yakin, kok! Ini jalannya!" ujar Thomas tidak mau malu.

Claire terkekeh. "Oh, memangnya Forget Me Not Valley itu apa? Sarang monyet?" ujar Claire, bercanda.

_Sret!_

Cahaya terang benderang tiba-tiba menutupi kepala Thomas. "GYAAAAAA! MATAKU!" teriak Claire, lebay.

"AAARGH! RAMBUT (palsu) KU! MONYET SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN!" teriak Mayor yang telah kehilangan sang rambut tercinta. Ia pun mengejar sang monyet masuk ke semak-semak.

Claire yang matanya telah sembuh (?) mengejar Thomas. "Hati-hati larinya, Mayor! Nanti encoknya kambuh lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC (**bukan _tuberculosis_, lho!**)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**~Author's Note~**_

Selama satu bulan (atau dua bulan?) lebih tidak mengetik. Huah, garing tiada tara ini cerita~

Maaf, Skye tidak jadi muncul di chapter ini. Tapi, pasti muncul, kok! Lagipula entah mengapa saat sedang mengetik tiba-tiba dapat ilham bagus, hehehe~ *ketawa Shinchan*

.

_Review, please_! :)

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__ Helloooo! Selamat datang di fic tentang seorang mayor ber-wig! Fic ini nguaco sekali dikarenakan kuketik sesuai insting saja. Muahahaha! __**#ditendang**__ Chapter 2 ku-edit sedikit. Kalau tak diubah, kagak nyambung kalau diterusin ntar. _

* * *

**Harvest Moon** © Natsume Inc.

**Author:** Amy

**Warning:** Miss typo, EYD nyimpang dikit, OOC, AU sedikit (?), K-A-C-A-U, tidak sesuai cerita asli, alur sinetron, so pasti garing aloha, dsb.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**ZRAAAAAASH**_

Tersesat di hutan.

Diserang puluhan monyet.

Basah kuyup.

_Apa lagi nanti?_

Claire duduk menggerutu di sofa merah milik Romana. Meski semua tragedi itu sudah dilaluinya, tapi kisah-kisah kesialannya bersama sang Mayor terus terulang-ulang dalam otaknya.

"Syukurlah bajuku cocok denganmu," ujar Lumina dengan senyum anggunnya. "Kamu dari Mineral Town, ya?"

Menoleh, Claire tertegun, "ah, ya! Maaf sebelumnya tidak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Claire."

Masih dengan senyumnya, Lumina menjawab, "Lumina." Tangannya terulur. "Salam kenal!"

Claire pun menjawab uluran tangan itu.

Dan saat itu, Lumina melihat luka di tangan Claire. "Boleh aku bertanya? Kenapa di tanganmu ada luka seperti—cakaran?"

Claire segera menatap telapak tangannya. Ada tiga goresan di sana. "Oh, ini? Tadi kami diserang puluhan monyet, sih. Ternyata kena cakar, ya?" Claire tertawa renyah.

"Pu—puluhan monyet? Kenapa?"

Jempol Claire terarah pada sang Mayor yang duduk minum teh di ujung ruangan. "Tanyakan langsung pada tersangkanya."

"Hei, itu salah monyet itu! Seenaknya saja menggangguku!" teriak si Mayor. Kedengaran ternyata.

"Memangnya apa yang diperbuat monyet itu, Mayor?" Sepertinya cucu Romana ini semakin penasaran dengan kisah sial Claire dan si Mayor.

Mulut Thomas sedikit terbuka mau menjawab, tapi tidak jadi. Teringat penyebab asli, yaitu sang rambut palsu. Tidak mungkin cerita, 'kan? "Err … Lumina, alasan aku mengantar Claire ke sini adalah untuk mencari tahu tentang Phantom Skye," ujar Thomas, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentangnya?"

"Ah, Phantom Skye! Ya, tentu saja aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba Lumina berkata dengan semangat, lalu berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar!" Dan selanjutnya, dia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Hening.

Mayor dan Claire saling pandang. Bingung.

.

.

.

"Ini, baca surat ini!" Lumina ngos-ngosan karena habis lari-lari turun tangga.

'_Kenapa harus lari-lari, sih?'_ Claire _sweatdrop_. Dan kemudian, ia mulai membaca surat itu dengan satu alis terangkat.

.

_Saat malam telah datang,_

_aku akan menjemput sang bulan dari bingkainya._

—_**Phantom Skye.**_

.

Selesai membaca, Claire mulai mengkritik, "dia mau mencuri, 'kan? Kenapa mengirim surat pemberitahuan dulu?"

"Itu ciri khas Phantom Skye," jawab Mayor yang masih membaca surat itu. "Lumina, kau tahu apa maksud 'sang bulan' di surat ini?"

Lumina pun terdiam—tampak berpikir. "Kupikir ... itu maksudnya lukisan bulan di ruangan dekat kebun."

"Boleh kami lihat?" Mayor meminta izin.

Tersenyum, Lumina menjawab, "tentu saja. Ikuti aku."

.

.

.

"Wow."

Goresan kuas di atas kanvas, dan percampuran warna yang menabrak kekakuan—abstrak. Entah maksudnya apa kalimat tadi, tapi intinya: indah _banget_.

"Pamanku yang membuatnya," Lumina menjelaskan. "Ini hadiah darinya untuk ulang tahunku yang ke-10. Karena itu aku tidak ingin kalau lukisan ini dicuri."

Thomas memasang tampang—sok—detektif. "Memang kemungkinan besar lukisan ini. Tapi, apa ada benda lain yang menurutmu berhubungan dengan 'sang bulan'?"

Lumina kembali berpikir. "Apa, ya?"

Claire masih menatap lukisan itu, tidak peduli dengan dua orang di sebelahnya.

"Ah, iya! Aku tahu! Mungkin yang mau dicuri Phantom Skye itu—," setelah menjeda, entah kenapa wajah Lumina memerah. "—diriku sendiri, mungkin?"

_**SIIIIIIIIIIING**_

Hening.

_Krik krik krik bunyi hujan di atas genting~_

_**SIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

_Salah, ya?_

.

Hening yang lama menjeda.

.

Karena kalimat Lumina itu niatnya setengah mau dicandakan—tapi, tak ada yang tertawa—setengah serius—tapi, hening yang lama ini membuat _GR_-nya hilang, Lumina pun berujar, "be—bercanda kok! Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

"Berarti kemungkinan besar lukisan ini," ujar Mayor, mencoba mengembalikan topik utama. "Ngomong-ngomong Romana dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Nenek sakit, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya." Lumina menunduk sedih. "Aku harus merawat Nenek, karena itu aku butuh bantuan untuk menangkap Phantom Skye."

Mendengar kalimat yang sepertinya memberi kesempatan untuk Claire mendapatkan bahan ke-2, Claire pun menjawab, "bo—boleh aku membantu menangkap pencuri itu?"

Mata Lumina berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Kamu mau membantuku, Claire?"

"Ya!" jawab Claire semangat. Lalu, perhatiannya teralih ke Thomas. "Kau juga mau membantuku 'kan, Mayooor?"

"Ta—tapi, aku ada uru—"

"—mungkin monyet-monyet itu masih dendam padamu, lho," potong Claire. "Itu berarti hari ini kau tidak akan pulang dengan selamat, Mayor. Lebih baik menetap di sini sebentar 'kan?"

Thomas pun otomatis menurut.

.

.

Hujan telah reda, dan tirai malam pun dibuka.

.

**Pukul 8 PM**

Di ruangan tempat lukisan bulan berada, Lumina, Claire, dan Mayor sedang duduk-duduk di sofa merah. Sebastian masuk dan menyajikan teh beserta sup hangat untuk tiga orang.

.

**Pukul 9 PM**

Lumina, Claire, dan Mayor sedang berbincang-bincang untuk mengisi waktu. Sesekali memeriksa lukisan yang katanya mau dicuri.

.

**Pukul 10 PM**

Karena kehabisan bahan cerita, mereka bertiga duduk termangu.

.

**Pukul 11 PM**

_Klining, klinging_

"Suara lonceng?" Claire mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Ja—jangan-jangan Phantom Skye—!" Mayor pun siap siaga.

Lumina terkekeh kecil. "Bukan, itu tanda bahwa Nenek memanggilku, lonceng itu terhubung dengan seluruh ruangan di rumah ini, jadi bisa didengar jelas." ujar Lumina, lalu berdiri, dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku ke tempat Nenek dulu, ya." Sesudah berkata, dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kemudian, hening.

"..."

"..."

Karena bosan diam melulu, Claire pun membuka pembicaraan, "Mayor, apa benar pencuri itu mau datang?"

"Sabar saja, dia pasti menunggu kita lengah," Mayor berkata santai sambil menyeruput teh yang sejak tiga jam lalu tidak habis-habis.

.

**Pukul 11.10 PM**

Ngomong-ngomong soal lonceng, Claire teringat pada lonceng yang digunakannya untuk mengatur hewan ternaknya. Ia pun meraba-raba pinggangnya, mencari lonceng tersebut. _'Loh? Kok sakunya hilang?'_ Dan kemudian ia teringat bahwa dia memakai baju milik Lumina. Lonceng itu biasa dia simpan di saku, bukan di ransel yang ia bopong sekarang.

"Mayor, aku ke kamar Lumina dulu, ya." Claire pun beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

"Lho? Ngapain?"

"Loncengku ketinggalan di saku bajuku yang basah. Aku mau mengambilnya sebentar." Dan kemudian Claire menuju pintu. "Jaga lukisannya sampai aku kembali," ujarnya, menatap sang Mayor Mineral Town.

_**Cklek**_

"..."

Hening.

Kini tinggal Thomas sendiri.

"..."

"..."

_Mules banget_.

"—Ukh, ke WC sebentar, ah."

.

.

.

Claire membuka pintu kamar Lumina.

Gelap. _Gelap sekali_.

'_Kenapa lampunya dimatikan, sih?' _pikir Claire dengan muka datar. Dalam keadaan serba gelap, ia pun meraba-raba dinding, mencari tombol lampu.

_**Tep**_

Ketemu.

_**Klik**_

'_Lho?'_

_**Klik klik klik**_

"..."

Tidak berfungsi.

"Sial ..." Claire pun meraba-raba sekitarnya sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat letak tempat tidur berada. Tapi, takdir membuatnya untuk terpeleset oleh benda-entah-apa-namanya, sehingga ia hilang keseimbangan, dan menumbruk jendela—yang ternyata tidak dikunci—lalu—

.

—ia pun terjun bebas.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Dan dalam pikirannya Claire sudah membayangkan tubuhnya yang berdarah-darah tidak berbentuk. Kalau kejadian ini masuk koran, ia sudah dapat membayangkan—yang sempat-sempatnya saat jatuh_—'Seorang gadis dari Mineral Town tewas karena terjun dari lantai dua villa milik Romana. Setelah diperiksa, telah diketahui penyebab kematiannya adalah terpeleset.'_ **Tragis.**

.

.

'_Ng?'_

'_Kok tidak sakit? Aku sudah mati, ya?'_

Claire ingin membuka mata, tapi tubuhnya masih merasakan ketakutan karena jatuh dari ketinggian tadi. Tapi, perlahan-lahan, setelah seluruh sarafnya tenang, ia mencoba membuka kedua safir miliknya, dan—

—baru ia sadar, kalau tubuhnya sedang—_dipeluk_.

"HAH!" Claire pun meronta, dan lepas. Segera ia menjauh dari yang memeluk.

.

Bulan saat itu tidak ditutupi awan. Claire bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

.

Lelaki _berambut perak_.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" ujar lelaki itu, dengan raut sepertiga tersenyum, sepertiga khawatir, dan sepertiga lagi bingung karena tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita jatuh dari lantai dua.

.

Claire menatap laki-laki itu lekat-lekat.

Matanya hijau tua.

Masih muda.

Perak.

Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan. Lama sekali. Sampai rasanya terdengar lirik lagu band RAN, _—"kurasa ku telah jatuh cinta, pada pandangan yang pert—"_

"Rambut perak!"

Mungkin karena terlalu fokus pada benda yang diincarnya, Claire pun— _**GREP!**_

"ADUH!"

—tanpa ba-bi-bu menarik rambut perak si lelaki. Dapat beberapa helai. "Akhirnya!"

Bagus, Claire. Kau menghancurkan suasana.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarik rambutku?" ujar si Lelaki—sedikit teriak—pada gadis brutal di hadapannya. Dia memegang kepalanya—perih. Claire, kau hampir membuat seorang lelaki muda bernasib sama dengan Thomas.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Claire baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya. _Mampus!_ "E—eh, ka—karena aku butuh rambut perakmu!" jawabnya dengan sangat jujur.

"Untuk apa?" tanya si pemuda—oke, Author yakin pembaca pasti sudah tahu siapa pemuda ini. Mari kita langsung sebut namanya saja mulai sekarang—_**Skye**_.

Claire mulai kelabakan. "U—untuk ..." Otaknya bekerja keras mencari alasan. "... ko—koleksi? Ya! Untuk koleksi!" jawabnya, _stress_.

"Hah?" Skye memasang tampang _cengo_. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Entah kenapa malah tertawa.

Claire merasa mukanya panas. Di dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Menarik, hahahaha!" Skye masih tidak berhenti tertawa. Setelah satu menit tertawa lepas, ia pun teringat pada hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya di rumah ini. Tapi, karena ada seorang gadis yang menarik di sini ...

Skye tersenyum, mengeluarkan aura _pheromone_-nya yang biasa membuat para wanita lumer. "Aku adalah seorang pangeran malam. Sebut aku Phantom Skye. Aku yakin dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku, karena aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis cantik seperti dirimu."

Kalimat itu membuat Claire serasa tersengat listrik.

_Kalimat itu—!_

_Kalimat itu—!_

"Kau _playboy_, ya!" teriak Claire tiba-tiba. "Iya, 'kan!"

"Hah?"

Dan Claire segera memeriksa ranselnya, dan langsung mengambil kapak peraknya—yang entah kenapa bisa muat dalam ransel—dan langsung memasang pose siap tempur sambil mengacungkan kapaknya. "Pergi! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"He—hei, tunggu dulu, Nona!"

"Pergi!"

Bingung, Skye pun akhirnya melancarkan serangan, _**"CHICK-BEAM ... FIRE!"**_

_**BZIT!**_

Tangannya, kakinya—Claire merasa tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seperti membatu. "A—apa yang—?"

Skye menghela nafas lega. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku?"

"Karena aku benci sekali pada _playboy_ seperti dirimu!" teriak Claire, mukanya memerah. Marah.

Hening.

.

_Menarik._

Bukannya merasa aneh, tapi entah mengapa rasa tertarik si rambut perak pada gadis di hadapannya ini semakin besar. "Boleh aku tahu namamu, Nona?" ujarnya, mengeluarkan senyum mautnya lagi.

Claire mendengus. "Tak akan pernah kuberitahu."

"—_Claire, kamu dimanaaaaa?"_ teriak Lumina yang sangat kedengaran dari dalam villa.

'_Sial,'_ pikir Claire.

"Oh, namamu Claire, ya?" Skye terkekeh pelan. "Nama yang cocok untuk gadis cantik sepertimu."

'_Aku muaaaaal!' _Claire semakin merasa ingin lari dari tempat ia berdiri. Tapi, percuma. "Lepaskan aku, Maling!"

"Oh, iya! Berkatmu, aku teringat lagi pada tujuan awalku." Dan kemudian, Skye mendekati Claire, mengambil beberapa helai rambut pirangnya—saat itu Claire mengira Skye akan menjambak rambutnya juga—dan kemudian, ia mengecup rambut itu singkat. "Sampai jumpa, Nona."

Raut wajah Claire berubah _horror_.

Dan Skye pun melompat ke atas pohon, menuju jendela kamar Lumina yang terbuka di lantai dua.

.

.

.

"Claire, kau dimana?" teriak Thomas yang keluar dari villa, diikuti Lumina yang berteriak, "Claireeeee!"

"AKU DI SINI!"

Thomas dan Lumina pun berlari ke asal suara. "Claire!" teriak Lumina, lega, saat menemukan orang yang mereka cari-cari.

"Kenapa kau mengacungkan kapak begitu?" ujar Thomas dengan satu alis terangkat.

Claire menggerutu. "Ini ulah maling itu! Awalnya aku mau mengusirnya, tapi dia malah membuatku begini!" ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat sangat kesal.

Lumina pun mendekati Claire yang tidak bisa bergerak. "Kamu terkena mantra Phantom Skye, ya?" Ia pun membopong tubuh Claire—Lumina tahu kalau Mayor rawan encok, jadi tidak mungkin Mayor yang membopong, 'kan? "Maaf ya, kami tidak menyadari kalau kamu ada di sini. Ayo, kubantu."

.

.

.

Claire ditidurkan di sofa ruang tamu villa Romana. Lumina menceritakan kalau lukisan itu telah hilang dicuri, tapi tidak apa-apa katanya, karena pamannya—yang ternyata dikabari neneknya—menelepon akan membuatkan lukisan yang lebih bagus lagi.

Lumina pun permisi lagi ke kamar neneknya. Thomas duduk-duduk di sofa di hadapan Claire.

"Mayor, aku sempat menarik rambut pencuri itu, dan dapat beberapa helai rambutnya," Claire tersenyum, sambil menunjukkan beberapa helai rambut berwarna putih keperakan. "Ini."

Thomas diam saja, dan raut wajahnya seperti—bersalah?

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Maaf, Claire."

Satu alis Claire naik. "Hah? Kenapa?"

Mayor menunduk. "Sebenarnya ... Ellen bilang, bahan ke-2 harus diberikan sendiri oleh pemiliknya dengan ikhlas. Baru mujarab."

Mata Claire terbelalak. "Maksudnya—"

"Phantom Skye harus memberikan sendiri rambutnya."

Seluruh saraf Claire yang tegang menjadi semakin tegang. "APA!"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Eh, masih nyambung sedikit.

Tidak mereka ketahui, seorang dengan rambut peraknya sedang senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar percakapan Claire dan Thomas dari atas pohon.

.

.

.

* * *

_**TBC beneran**_

* * *

_**AN:**_ _Itu isi villa entah kenapa berubah-ubah begitu. Aiiih, selesai mengetik tak sanggup lagi melihat isi fic. _-_-''

.

.

.

**Review? ;) *mata genit* **_#PLAK!_


End file.
